Face off with the Rippers
by DarkHyena
Summary: Kogarasumaru has been winning all there Parts War but how can they hold up to a team that rips thier emenys to pieces?
1. Chapter 1

Team Ripper's bio

Name: Masaki Saruwatari

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Ht- 5'4 Wt- 126

Look: looks like 14 year old, only wears hoodies that the hood covers his eyes and jeans, has two eye colors right is red left is green, has sliver hair is short but the front covers his right eye a bit, wears a pair of black & green AT's.

Road: Beast Road

Skill: able to unleash animal speed & power. AT's make the sound of the animal he's acting like.

Bio: Masaki is like a cat all he do is eat, sleep and play around. Most girls find Masaki to be cute because of his size & the way he acts. when is comes down to a Parts Wars Masaki is still playful yet deadly having the power to break thru brick walls & the speed to steal something so fast to the person he stole it from thinks it has disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Emi Hasumi

Age: 16

Sex: Female

Ht- 5'6 Wt-124

Look: Long red hair, wears mini skirts & tank tops, eye color is blue, wears a pair of black & hot pink AT's.

Road: The Clone Road

Skill: Able to move at speeds so fast it looks like there are more then one of her.

Bio: Emi is a happy person & enjoys making friends with everyone even her enemy, she is Mina big sister, she has a big crush on Masaki and spends most of her time with him, she also loves showing off her clothes and hates perverts. When is come down to Parts Wars she will try to end it as fast as she can with out trying to hurt you a lot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Arinori Arihyoshi (aka) rin

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Ht- 5'7 Wt- 154

Look: spiky blue hair, wears plain clothes & a steel mask over his face only in Parts Wars, eye color light blue, wears a pair of black & blue steel wheels AT's.

Road: Blood Road

Skill: mostly the same as Agito

Bio: Arinori thinks he is the hottest boy alive so he wears a steel mask so nothing can mess up his face, he's always in a cool mood & try's to stay calm about everything, when it comes to a Parts Wars Arinori is the biggest shows off of all time & carves his beauty into his enemy skin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Toson Etsuko

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Ht- 5'8 Wt- 133

Look: short black hair, wears vest the show off his muscles, eye color green, wears a pair of black & red AT's.

Road: Demo Road

Skill: once started he becomes an almost unstoppable force of mass.

Bio: Toson is a real nice guy mostly to girls, he also find Arinori to be real annoy & thinks the team is better off with out him, Toson is the strongest member of the team. When it comes to Parts Wars Toson enjoys toying around with the enemy or using them as a workout & beside Masaki he causes the most damage to the battle field.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Mina Hasumi

Age: 15

Sex: Female

Ht- 5'4 Wt- 117

Look: long purple hair with a ribbon in it, wears high school uniform most of the time , eye color purple, a pair of black & red.

Road: Ice Road

Skill: able to ride on any terrain as if it was ice.

Bio: Mina is a real quite & shy girl, and is Emi's little sister, she also his a big crush on Masaki but is to scared to tell him, she also hates to see him with other girls beside Emi & she blush anytime he gets close to her. When it comes to a Parts Wars Mina becomes hyper & ready to beat the enemy & she also talks a lot of trash.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Maya Amaya

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Ht- 5'7 Wt-139

Look: long black & red hair put into a ponytail, skinny jeans & real tight t-shirts & also wears gloves, eye color blue, a pair of full black AT's.

Road: Black Flame Road

Skill: able to makes black fire from the heat of her ATs.

Bio: Maya is the co-leader of team Ripper, she has info on mostly every team out there & she shows no fear to anything or one, & she keeps the whole team together. When it comes down to Parts Wars she shows no mercy to anyone no matter how weak or strong.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Tsubaki Tokimasa aka baki

Age: 18

Sex: Male

Ht- 6'1 Wt -210

Look: short-cut hair (like P diddy), wears button-up shirt with tank top under them and baggy jeans and always a silver metal pick necklace with caps put on backwards, dark brown eye color, wears a pair of black orange & white AT's.

Road: Sky-Line Road

Skill: Uses his AT's to suck all the light so all his enemy can see the light coming from his AT's.

Bio: Tsubaki is the leader of Team Ripper, he tries to turn everything into a joke & loves to make puns, he also loves to show off a bit and do tricks for fun, he is mostly playing hand-held games when his thinking. When it comes down to Parts Wars Tsubaki mostly lets his team do all the work because by the time their done there is nothing left to do, but when he do fight he tend to blind his enemy & make them fall, crash, or run into things.


	2. Chapter 2

Kogarasumaru vs. Ripper part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gears but it would be cool if I did.

As Ikki and the group were on the roof of the school, Ikki was placing the last emblem on the wall.

There that's the last one. Ikki said.

Yep on everyone should know that this is Kogarasumaru territory. Kazu said.

Then Onigiri started to smell something, what's the smell? he said, and then his eye open up.

It's a hot girl in a mini skirt, Onigiri said as he rushed to the edge of the roof.

Yeah like you can smell if a girl is wearing a mini skirt. Ringo said as she looked to were Onigiri was look

She was shocked when she saw a girl in a pink mini skirt standing next to a boy wearing a hoodie that covered his eyes. They both were wearing AT's and they were looking up at them.

Man that is one hot girl Onigiri said drooling, hey guys come check her out she's standing next to some kid. Ikki and Kazu rushed over to see her.

What kid? Kazu said.

Yeah Onigiri there's no kid next to her. Ikki added.

Ringo and Onigiri looked down to see that the kid disappeared then everyone heard the roar of a big cat zoom past them. They all covered their ears from the load roar.

What the hell is that! Yelled Ikki.

I don't know! Yelled Kazu.

Everyone turned around to see an emblem over top of theirs. As they all rushed over to see the hear someone say 'so Kogarasumaru are you' from behind. So they all turned around and saw no one.

Then they heard someone say 'ready to fight' from behind them again so they turned back and saw no one.

Yet again they heard someone say 'Team Ripper' from behind again so they turned back around.

Then they hear the door to the roof open and they turn to see who it is. It was the girl in the mini skirt.

Masaki stop playing with them they seem scared. Said Emi.

Sure whatever … killjoy. Says Masaki as he appears on the roof sitting above Emi.

Who are you two? Asked Ringo.

Who cares about the little boy, who's the sexy girl in the mini skirt? Onigiri asked.

Little! Said Masaki as he's AT's rived up sounding like an elephant.

Uh oh you did it now. Says Emi.

Masaki gets behind & grabs Onigiri by his head before anyone seen him move. Then he slams Onigiri face to the ground as he starts to ride in circles dragging his face on the ground. Then slamming Onigiri head first thru the door of the roof.

I'm 17 years old you brat. Masaki said.

Onigiri!! They yelled running to his aid.

When they got to Onigiri he was laying on the ground passed out from the fight. Ringo and Yayoi were checking on Onigiri as Kogarasumaru was ready for a fight.

Who do you think you are! Doing that to my team? Says Ikki.

Calm yourself we're not here for a fight… yet. Says Emi.

We're here to tell you that we want to go against you in a parts war for this territory. Says Masaki as he smiling. Kogarasumaru be prepared to lose.

Tell us what are your names? Kazu asked.

My name is Emi and he's Masaki. Says Emi.

I don't care who they are they started a fight now were going to end it! Yells Ikki as he rushes to Masaki ready to punch him, then Ringo gets into his way. Ikki stops.

Ringo get out of the way. Says Ikki angrily.

No Ikki you can't fight them like this, says Ringo. You have to beat them in the Parts Wars like every other team you went up against.

Fine. Ikki sighs.

Thank you, Ringo to Ikki. Then she turns to say sorry to Emi but they both disappeared.

Kogarasumaru tended to Onigiri.


	3. Chapter 3

Kogarasumaru vs. Ripper part 2

Disclaimer again: Air Gears is not my show ok

-------------------------------------------------

-At Team Rippers hideout.-

Masaki and Emi return to their hideout to find Team Ripper goofing off. Toson is working out, Mina is doing her homework, Maya is on the  
phone and looking at the TV, Arinori is looking in a mirror, as always, and Tsubaki  
is eating & looking at TV as well.

"Umm we're back," Emi says.

Mina looks up at her sister.

"Sis, Masaki," she says as she gets  
up and goes over to them. "Welcome back Masaki," she says blushing.

"Thanks," Masaki says with a smile, "it's good to be back; Kogarasumaru is no  
fun at all."

"Well, did you do as I told you?" asks Maya.

"Yes…but Masaki might've injured one of their teammates," answers Emi.

"What?! Masaki you dumb ass!" Maya yells as she gets up.

"Don't yell at him!" hollers Emi.

"Now calm down you two," interrupts Tsubaki as he looks at the TV, "I don't have any mud  
ready for you two to fight in."

"Umm d-does it even matter if he hurt one?" Mina asks, as she looks down, playing with her fingers, "I mean Kogarasumaru has six members right?"

"See, everything's fine, Maya, now come on and chill," says Tsubaki.

"We need to come up with a plan. Remember, Kogarasumaru is undefeated," says Maya.

"Sure, whatever," Tsubaki says passively.

"Tsubaki, can't you stop playing for once?!" Maya scolds.

"Chill Maya, I got it all planed out. Masaki!" he says.

"Yes?" replies Masaki as he looks up at Tsubaki.

"Is the battle house ready?"

"Yes it's ready but…"

"You forgot where you put everything… right?"

"Yeah," Masaki says, smiling.

"Oh well, it's not like I'm going in there."

"What a lazy jackass," says Emi.

"Um…why are we having a parts war with Kogarasumaru anyway?" asks Mina as she plays with her fingers.

"Because we need to take down a higher ranking team so our leader decided to challenge them," Maya explained.

"What can I say? They looked like a lot of fun," Tsubaki adds, "Plus it was Masaki that found them."

Masaki begins to make his way to the door.

"Masaki, where are you going?" asks Tsubaki.

"Out," he replies.

"I'm coming, too," Emi says as she follows him.

"Me, too," says Mina as she puts on her AT's and joins others as they walk out of the hideout.

"Masaki, where are we going?" ask Emi and Mina as they follow Masaki from rooftop to rooftop.

Masaki gives an evil smile and pulls his hood on, "We're going to have some more fun with Kogarasumaru."

---------------------------------------------------------

Here's part two I hope u like it thanks for reading!!


	4. sorry

Sorry everyone that been waiting for the next part of air gear but my pc broke…but now its fixed and ill get started on it again right away. So hold on for a bit ok


	5. beta reader wanted

To all the show fans I need a beta reader so if anyone wants to please Email me thank you for reading


End file.
